12 Party Hatin' Sins
by ImSpidey2
Summary: Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Toad get ready to battle some bosses! Based on Mario Party 9.
1. Lakitu

_**12 Party Hatin' Sins**_

_**No flaming. Please review.**_

_**Based on Mario Party 9.**_

In a clear, starry night, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Toad find a magical pipe.

"What's this?" Mario said.

"I have no idea. You think we should go in there?" Luigi said.

"Yeah, let's-a go!" Mario said.

The four go into the pipe, and they go into a darkly-lit castle with statues of villains.

Blue Toad was standing in front of them.

"Welcome to Boss Ru-" Blue Toad got cut off when Wario popped out of nowhere.

"Ah, shut up!" Wario growled.

"Alright, fine, let's cut to the chase." Blue Toad muttered.

"How would you like to do your Boss Rush? Would you like to battle the mid-bosses, the stage bosses, or all bosses?" Blue Toad said.

"I think I'll choose...All bosses." Mario said.

"Okay, but let me warn you: Once you enter this door, you won't be able to return until you beat all the bosses. Death is no exception." Blue Toad said.

"Okay. Bring it on!" Yoshi said.

They enter the door.

**-BOSS BATTLE-**

Their first challenge was Lakitu.

Lakitu floated down.

"Hahaha! You're gonna look **REALLY** sharp today!" Lakitu laughed as he threw a Spiny.

3 blocks appeared.

"Okay, here's the deal. Hit one of the blocks at the right timing. You can fire one, two, or three Bullet Bills to hit Lakitu. But if you hit a Spiny, that's bad luck. You hit it like this. Watch me." Mario said.

He hit the block, and three Bullet Bills came out, injuring Lakitu.

"Oww!" Lakitu said in pain.

"Now let's hit some blocks!" Mario said.

They all cheered and they hit the blocks around him, hitting Lakitu so much that he finally snaps.

**"THAT'S IT! NO MORE MR. NICE LAKITU!"** Lakitu screamed as he threw giant Spinies.

But they still kept hitting him until he finally gets defeated. Lakitu gets launched into the air.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Lakitu screamed as he was blown into the air.

"We did it!" Mario cheered.

They all cheered.

They then get prepared for the next boss.


	2. Wiggler

_**12 Party Hatin' Sins**_

_**No flaming, please review.**_

"Your next battle is with Wiggler. Good luck!" Blue Toad said.

**-BOSS BATTLE-**

Wiggler came in.

"Who dares to disturb me?" Wiggler growled.

Piranha Plants came out.

"Maybe these plants will beat you!" Wiggler laughed.

"Step on the segments!" Mario said.

They step on them by Ground-Pounding them.

**"OW! OW! OW! STOP THAT!"** Wiggler screamed.

But they didn't listen; they still stepped on him.

**"GRRRRRRR!"** Wiggler gets angry and turns red, and goes faster.

**"CAN YOU GET ME NOW?"** Wiggler roared.

"Run quick when he appears, and step on the segments! Hurry!" Mario said.

Wiggler appears and they step on him more.

**"AAAAAAAARRGH!"** Wiggler screamed.

They step on him **HARDER THAN EVER** and **FINALLY** Wiggler goes down.

Wiggler flips upside-down.

"Uuuugh..." Wiggler groaned.

"2 down, 10 to go!" Mario said.

"Yeah!" They all cheered.

They get ready for the next one.


	3. Whomp

_**12 Party Hatin' Sins**_

_**Flame: NO. Review: YES.**_

"Your next battle is with Whomp. Good luck." Blue Toad said.

**-BOSS BATTLE-**

The heroes land on the platform.

Then, after a couple of seconds, Whomp lands on the platform.

**"RRR**-rrr!" Whomp roared.

"Pull one lever, or don't pull one." Mario said.

Mario and Yoshi pull two levers, changing it to two turns.

The platform turns twice, with Mario in front of Whomp.

"Rrr!** RRR**-rrr!" Whomp growls and crushes Mario.

The other three stomp on Whomp.

"Rrr! Rrr! Rrr!" Whomp groaned in pain.

Then he sets Mario free.

Mario and friends do it again. Mario and Toad pull the lever, Yoshi gets crushed and the others set him free.

Whomp gets angry.

**"RRR**-rrr!** RRRRRR! WHY CAN'T I SPEAK ENGLISH?**" Whomp roared.

Then Whomp gasped.

"I can speak English?** YEAH!**" Whomp cheered.

Then Whomp stomps on the center of the counter, adding one turn.

Yoshi adds another turn, crushing Mario. They then set him free again.

"Uh-oh, I only have a bit of health left..." Whomp groaned.

He adds a turn, Luigi adds another one, Yoshi gets crushed, and the others set him free, finally killing Whomp.

Whomp then explodes into crumbs.

**"NOOOO!"** Whomp roared.

"Alright, we took him out!" Mario said.

They get prepared for the next one.


	4. Big Bob Omb

_**12 Party Hatin' Sins**_

_**No flaming, please review.**_

"Big Bob-Omb is next." Blue Toad said.

**-BOSS BATTLE-**

Big Bob-omb rises up with a elevator.

"Didn't you know that there's a **ELEVATOR** here?" Big Bob-Omb said angrily.

"We didn't know." Mario said.

"I'll crush you!" Big Bob-Omb roared.

Four Bob-Ombs appeared.

"Please don't throw these Bob-Ombs, it would **REALLY** make a big mistake." Big Bob-Omb said calmly.

"Throw the Bob-Ombs at him!" Mario said.

And they did, but Mario and Toad tripped on each other.

"Oww!" Big Bob-Omb groaned.

They did it again, but Mario and Toad tripped again.

**"OWWW!"** Big Bob-Omb groaned again.

They did it AGAIN the same way the last two did.

**"OW, OWWWW!"** Big Bob-Omb groaned once again.

They do it again, but all of them trip. Big Bob-Omb jumps for joy.

"Ha-ha!" Big Bob-Omb laughed.

They did it again, but this time only Luigi and Yoshi tripped.

**"YEOOOUCH!"** Big Bob-Omb screamed.

Big Bob-Omb gets angry.

"Okay,** THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT!"** Big Bob-Omb roared, stomping his feet.

They throw the Bob-Ombs again, and this time Mario and Luigi tripped.

**"AAARGH!"** Big Bob-Omb roared.

Big Bob-Omb throws a Bob-Omb at Mario and Luigi, injuring them.

They do it again, and this time all of them trip again. Big Bob-Omb throws a Bob-Omb at all of them.

They do it again, and this time Mario and Luigi trip.

**"STOOOOP!"** Big Bob-Omb roars.

Big Bob-Omb throws a Bob-Omb at Mario and Luigi.

They do it for a final time, and this time Mario and Yoshi trip. Finally, Big Bob-Omb goes down.

**"NOOOOOOO!"** Big Bob-Omb screams. He then blows up.

"Yeah!" Mario cheered.

They then get ready for the next one.


	5. Dry Bones

_**12 Party Hatin' Sins**_

_**No flaming, reviews needed.**_

"Next is Dry Bones." Blue Toad said.

**-BOSS BATTLE-**

"...Did we already kill him?" Mario said, looking at Dry Bones, who was in pieces already.

Then he moved a little.

"Maybe not." Toad said.

Like there's a magnet ball in the center of his body, he comes back to life.

"Try and beat the undead!" Dry Bones laughed.

Two platforms appear. One was a green hexagon and one was a red circle.

"Okay. Choose the cards that matches the platform Dry Bones is standing on. Not doing it will do nothing." Mario said.

Dry Bones was standing on the red platform, and they choose the red cards, which injure him.

**"OW!** Since when did cards can hurt the undead?" Dry Bones said.

Then a new platform appears, which is a blue triangle. Dry Bones was standing on it.

They choose the blue ones, and none even miss or get a Dry Bones card, which would attack them.

**"OWW!"** Dry Bones groaned.

Dry Bones gets angry.

**"THAT'S IT! YOU WILL DIE JUST LIKE I DID!"** Dry Bones roared.

Another platform appears, which is a yellow square.

Dry Bones falls through the first column of circles, changing the order.

Dry Bones is standing on the green one, and the four choose the green ones, finally smashing him into pieces again.

**"NOOO!"** Dry Bones cried.

They all cheered and they get ready for the next one.


	6. King Boo

**_12 Party Hatin' Sins_**

**_No flaming. Review._**

"King Boo's next." Blue Toad said.

**-BOSS BATTLE-**

Inside a tower with candles with blue flames, King Boo appeared, glowing blue also.

"Bleh heh heh heh! Try and beat me! It's impossible!" King Boo cackled.

"It's like Tetris. Get a column or row of 3 to hurt King Boo." Mario said.

They do so, and injure King Boo.

"Ow!** OW! STOP THAT! OWWW! AH! OOF! UGH! EEGH! BLARGH! AH! ND! ADSF! ASJF! AGJSFLKGH! AFJSADFGNV!**" King Boo screamed in pain.

Luigi then gets a row of 3 thunderbolts.

"Take **THIS!**" Luigi screamed.

King Boo gets injured more.

**"AAARGH!"** King Boo screamed in pain.

King Boo then gets angry, with the candle flames turning red. King Boo also glows red.

**"NOW IT'S TIME TO SHAKE THINGS UP!"** King Boo screamed as he threw Boo minions at them.

He kept getting hit, though.

**"AH! FAJD! ARJ! NBV! ADNGKFAKDASN! IAWERQWR! A_%*#_&! $)#(! $&&^d|d||d|d|d|q!"!"!"!"!""!"!"!$$?edsd! STOP! STAP! STEP! STUP! STIP! STAOWI9UJIVFDIUP!"** King Boo roared.

Finally, King Boo gets finished off.

**"NOOOOOO!"** King Boo vanishes into thin air.

They then get prepared for the next boss.


	7. Cheep Cheep

_**12 Party Hatin' Sins**_

_**No flame. Review please.**_

"Cheep-Cheep is next." Blue Toad said.

**-BOSS BATTLE-**

The heroes fall into the water.

Cheep-Cheep swims around, finding the heroes.

"Ah-ha! There you are! You're gonna be some fish bait!" Cheep-Cheep laughed.

They begin throwing shells at him.

"Ow! **OW!** Stop it!" Cheep-Cheep groaned.

He swims towards the heroes, trying to attack, but he misses.

They continue throwing the shells at him.

**"YAGH! EEE! OWWWW-HOW-HOWWWW!"** Cheep-Cheep cried.

He uses the attack again, but misses.

They continue throwing.

**"AH! OOH! OOF! UGH!"** Cheep-Cheep cried again.

Cheep-Cheep gets angry.

"You want me to be like a piranha? I'll** BE** a piranha for you!" Cheep-Cheep growled.

And it keeps going. He attacks, they attack. He attacks, they attack. He attacks, they attack. Finally, the fish goes down.

"Oooooh...I think I'll be going to a gift shop soon..." Cheep-Cheep moaned.

They go to the next boss.


	8. Blooper

**_12 Party Hatin' Sins_**

**_No flaming, review please._**

"Blooper's next." Blue Toad said.

**-BOSS BATTLE-**

The heroes are on a pirate ship.

Blooper then pops up.

**"OH, MY GOD, IT'S THE GREAT KRAKEN!"** Mario screamed.

"No, I'm not. I'm just a Blooper." Blooper said.

"Oh." Mario said.

After 5 seconds, Mario said this:

**"FIRE!"** Mario screamed.

They fired the cannons, injuring Blooper constantly.

**"OW! OWWW! OWWWWWW! AAH! ARGH! YARGH! I GOTTA-OWW! ajfaddanfjk!JKIEDUHDUIY$*($)(*^!&!&#!)!)!))!)!)!)!)!))!)EY!" **Blooper screamed in pain.

Then Blooper gets angry.

"I'll mangle you, and your ship too!" Blooper screamed, thrashing his head and splashing angrily.

Blooper threw Urchins.

"This'll stop you!" Blooper said.

But they continued shooting.

**"QWIWER)(! OW! EJWTOIEWRSDFDSN!NASFNKSAJ!FNJHD!)(#573_(*&$*($&*$$&$*&$(&&(*OWOWW!T39825Q985TGN!"** Blooper screamed again.

The Urchin hit Mario.

**"OW!"** Mario said.

"Bro! Are you alright?" Luigi said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Luigi said.

They continued firing, until Blooper goes down.

"Aaaaaargh..." Blooper said, sinking into the water.

They go to the next boss.


	9. Spike

_**12 Party Hatin' Sins**_

_**No flaming. Please review.**_

"Spike is next." Blue Toad said.

**-BOSS BATTLE-**

Spike landed on the platform.

"You've come this far, but this is as far as you go!" Spike said.

He shoots four spike balls out of his mouth.

"Okay, use a hammer to shoot the spike balls back at him!" Mario said.

Mario gets a Golden Hammer, and the others get normal ones, hitting Spike.

**"OOF!"** Spike screamed in pain.

They do it again, but Yoshi gets a stick, which crushes him.

**"OW!"** Spike said in pain.

Spike gets angry.

**"I'LL CRUSH YOU NOW!"** Spike said angrily.

He throws more spike balls as the lava gets higher. Mario and Luigi are the only ones who have hammers, and they hit Spike.

**"AAGH!"** Spike said.

And it happens two more times, and finally Spike goes down.

"Ooough..." Spike groaned.

He falls to the ground.

They get ready for the next boss.


	10. Chain Chomp

_**12 Party Hatin' Sins**_

_**No flaming, please review.**_

"Chain Chomp's next." Blue Toad said.

**-BOSS BATTLE-**

Chain Chomp is standing far away from the heroes.

"Ha! You think you can beat me? How stupid!" Chain Chomp laughed.

"We have to choose a cart that doesn't lead to Chain Chomp." Mario said.

They go in the carts, and all of them get to the cannons, which are used to hit Chain Chomp.

**"YEOW! OW! AGH! OOF!"** Chain Chomp groaned in pain.

They then do it again, but Mario gets the golden cannon and Toad gets eaten.

"Nooo!" Toad screamed.

**"OW! OW! OWWWWW!"** Chain Chomp screamed.

They do it again, and they all get the cannons.

**"OW! OW! AARGH! YAAH!"** Chain Chomp screamed.

Chain Chomp gets angry.

**"NO MORE MESSING AROUND!** I'm gonna create roads that not **ALL OF YOU** can survive!" Chain Chomp roars.

They do it again, and Toad gets eaten again.

"Oh, my gosh, he ate Toad!" Mario said.

"You moron!" Luigi said.

A/N: Get the reference? If you don't, think of South Park.

**"ATTACK!"** Mario said.

"Ow!** OW! AAAGH!"** Chain Chomp screamed.

They do it for a final time, and Toad gets eaten once more.

Finally, Toad becomes free and Chain Chomp is defeated.

Chain Chomp was blown away so far that his chain nail flew off of the ground.

**"NOOOOO...!"** Chain Chomp said as he flew out of the battlefield.

**"AT LEAST I'M FREE...!"** He also said.

They get ready for the last two bosses. And I bet you know what they are...!


	11. Bowser Junior

_**12 Party Hatin' Sins**_

_**No flaming. Review.**_

"Your next one is with Bowser Jr.." Blue Toad said.

**-BOSS BATTLE-**

Bowser Jr. flies in his Koopa Clown Car.

"I'm surprised you got this far! But this time, I'll make my Papa proud!" Junior giggled.

Bowser then flew down in his own Clown Car.

"You sure know how to make your Papa proud! I'll be watching!" Bowser laughs.

Junior connects his own Clown Car with a big one, almost looking like Bowser's, but it always has angry eyes, the mouth moves and it has claws.

"Wow..." Bowser said.

"Alright, let's do it!" Mario said.

He hits the dice and gets a 3, increasing the power enough for Mario to hit Junior once.

**"OW!"** Junior cried.

"Oh, no!" Bowser gasped.

Luigi hits the dice, also getting a 3.

Luigi hits Junior.

"Ouch!" Junior screamed again.

Bowser gasped again.

Yoshi hits it, getting a 1.

"Dang. At least it's charging." Yoshi said.

"Yeah. I'll do it." Toad said.

He hits the dice and he gets a 1 also.

Mario hits it again and he gets a 6.

**"YEAH!** That's how you charge it!" Mario cheered.

Luigi hits it and he gets a 4, upgrading it to 12.

"Take this!" Luigi said.

He hits Junior 4 times.

**"NOOOO!"** Bowser emotionally roared. He was hoping for his son's pain to stop.

Junior gets furious, and his machine turns around. When it faces the heroes again, the yellow eyes then turn into crimson red.

"Yeah, Junior! Give them all you got!" Bowser cheered.

Junior adds 2 more of his spaces, giving him more of a chance for him to attack.

Yoshi gets a 3, hitting Junior.

Bowser gasped once again.

Toad gets a 6, hitting Junior 2 times.

**"NO! STOP!"** Bowser roared.

Mario gets a 5, charging it up again.

Luigi gets a 2, landing on the Junior space.

**"YEAH!"** Bowser cheered.

Junior's machine shoots two dice of its own, getting 2 on each.

Junior's machine spawns hammers, hitting Luigi 4 times.

Bowser cheers.

"No one messes with my friend!" Yoshi yelled.

He gets a 3, landing on another Junior space.

"Oh, yeah! Two in a row!" Bowser said.

"Yay!" Junior squeaked.

Junior gets 1 on each dice, hitting Yoshi twice.

Toad charges it up by one.

Mario finally snaps and gets a 4, charging it up all the way, and hitting Junior 5 times.

**"NOOOOOOOOO! JUNIOOOOOOOR!"** Bowser roared.

**"PAAPAAAAA! HELP MEEEEE!"** Junior cried.

Junior's machine explodes, sending Junior flying.

"Grrrr! By the time I save my son, I'll have my revenge!" Bowser roared.

He then activates the turbo boosters on his Koopa Clown Car, flying very fast to save Junior.

They then get ready to fight the last boss.


	12. Bowser

_**12 Party Hatin' Sins**_

_**No flaming. Please review.**_

"Your final battle is with Bowser. Give him all you got, and good luck!"

**-FINAL BOSS BATTLE-**

Now giant, Bowser appears, and roars.

"It's time for you to be destroyed!" Bowser roars.

He brings out a bunch of dice.

"Just wait until you see my attacks!" Bowser laughs.

He throws the dice.

"Throw the dice and make your faces on front to attack him!" Mario said.

They do so, and they shoot magic blasts at Bowser.

**"ARGH! BWAARGH!"** Bowser roared in pain.

He sucks 3 dice which had Bowser's face on it into his mouth and he shoots 3 sets of 3 fireballs.

"Watch out!" Mario yelled.

Some were attacked, and the other ones weren't.

They do it again.

**"AAAGH! BLURGH! OW!"** Bowser roared.

Bowser shoots 3 fireballs twice.

They do it again.

**"AAAAAGH! OWWWW!"** Bowser screamed.

Bowser then furiously roars, thrashing his arms around and roars angrily.

"What are you gonna do now? Are you gonna throw less dice? Shoot more fireballs?" Mario said.

"No...I'm going to do...**THIS."** Bowser laughed.

He grows even bigger.

**"OH, GOD!"** Mario screamed.

But there still were some dice.

**"OWWW! AGH!"** Bowser roared.

Bowser then roars furiously, and then throws a dice which summons one of the six stage bosses(including himself).

He throws it, and it summons Chain Chomp, who runs around.

**"AAAGH! RUN!"** They all screamed.

They do it AGAIN, but this time Bowser tilts the platform.

"Try some of **THIS!"** Bowser roared.

But they were still able to attack.

**"AARRGH! AAGH! OW!"** Bowser roared.

He swallows four Bowser dice, making him shoot 4 rows of larger 3 fireballs.

**"AAAAAAH!"** They all screamed.

He then throws the "Boss Dice" again, and it summons King Boo this time, who summons his Boo minions.

**"AAAAAH!"** Luigi screamed.

They do it again for the semi-final time.

"He's almost done for!" Mario said.

They then continue hitting him with magic blasts.

**"AAAGH! OWWW! UGH!"** Bowser roared.

He inhales two Bowser dice, which makes him shoot 6 fireballs.

He throws the "Boss Dice" for the final time, and this time it summons Chain Chomp again, who still runs around the place like last time.

**"AAAAAGH! RUN!"** Mario screamed.

Eventually he disappears again.

They do the dice thing for the final time.

Everyone shoots the final blast.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Bowser roared, falling into the black hole of death.

It then explodes.

They all cheer as much as they can, and they can finally escape and go back to the castle.

"Well, I see you came back in one piece. Well done, now you can go home and reunite with your families!" Blue Toad said.

The heroes exit the pipe after saying goodbye, and they go back to their homes to reunite with their families.

Also, all the villains didn't die; they're just in prison.

_**THE END**_

_**No flaming, and please review! This was kinda short and not very long for me to make, but I hope you liked it!**_


End file.
